


Death comes to us all

by Johnlockedness



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the IndeedSir weekly drabble challange.<br/>Prompt: Angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death comes to us all

Bertie woke at the crack of dawn to a cool touch on his side. It took him a while to realise something was not in order. “Are you feeling well old fruit? You’re terribly cold.” He patted the hand on his side and froze.

“Jeeves.” Panic rising in his trembling voice.

“Jeeves, old thing.” He stroked the silver hair of his lover. “I need you to wake up.” He pleaded.

Reginald did not respond.

There was a hint of a smile on his lips, his eyes were closed and his face was relaxed.

Bertram curled up beside him and wept.


End file.
